The Real Story About Me
by Percabeth2118
Summary: You know Kayla, the Daughter of Apollo? Well here's her story. It starts off at Kayla's 13th birthday, on which the day before ,her boyfriend dumps her, but you never know why things are so hard to let go of. You witness her arrival at camp, to her love affairs, and her awesome fun on quests, which get her into a little bit of trouble. Enjoy :D
1. My Last Normal Day Ends With Cartoons

**I do not own Percy Jackson all rights go to Rick Riordan, but my own characters, however, i do own. Kayla would have been my own character, but of course Rick had to pick that name. :P **

"Wake up! It's time to go to school!"

"Five more minutes" I groaned.

"Then you'll be late!"

"Ugh" I said pulling myself out of bed.

"Hmm? What to wear? What to wear?" I murmured as I went through the clothes in my closet.

I pulled on a pair of jean shorts, a white tank, a blue aeropostalé t-shirt, and some black converse.

"Ok, now what?" I said checking myself out in the mirror.

"Honey, you've got ten more minutes. Then we gotta go" my mom called from the kitchen.

"K!" I yelled back.

I quickly tossed my straight, medium-brown hair in a side pony, and then went off to the kitchen for breakfast. My mom had the radio playing while she was cooking, as usual.

"Something smells good." I said as I sat down on a stool at the counter.

"Good morning", my mom said, placing a waffle on my plate. "Now eat up. I've got an interview today".

See my mom's a DJ at my favorite radio station. She gets to interview famous people all the time and today's one of those days.

"Make sure you get me an autograph".

"Ok, I'll try my best".

"Thanks mom".

I finished my waffle jus tin time to be pushed out the door and into the car.

"Why do I have to go?" I complained as we reached my school.

"It's your last day. Just deal with it".

"Ok, fine".

"I'll see you around six."

"Bye"

I grabbed my bag and climbed out of the car.

"Hi Kayla"

"Hey Paige"

Paige is my best friend in my whole class. She seems to be the only one that doesn't bother me. See my class is a mess. Between the obnoxious jocks and their lying to-good-to-be-true, cheerleader girlfriends, Paige is the only one that seems like an actual person.

"Excited?" she asked me.

"Who isn't?"

"Haha yeah, I know". She said as we headed for the front door.

"Got any plans yet?" I asked.

"I'm going to England for three weeks, visiting Gran and Gramps".

"Jerk. Why don't you take me?"

"Sorry, but you wouldn't fit in my suitcase, and I don't think airport security would like that too much."

"You better take pictures for me? I need more inspiration for paintings".

"You bet".

"Promise?"

"Promise". She said as we hugged.

"God I'll miss you".

"Me too".

"So how about you? Have any awesome ideas on ways to trick Max into thinking he's a cat or something?"

"That would be pretty fun, but no, not really. Probably just drawing and going to whatever summer events my mom has going on at the radio station".

"Sounds fun"

"We'll see".

"Well, I'll catch up with you later. Bye"

"See ya"

As I pulled open the door, you could tell just by the looks of it that it was the last day of school. There was a group of football players shoving each other back and forth into lockers, a few guys on skateboards rolling down the halls, and of course the cheer squad talking about shopping, vacations, make-up, boys, etc. Blah, blah, blah…

I walked down the hallway and didn't stop to talk to anyone. There was wolf whistles and cat calls, but once you deal with these jerks for seven years, you come to tune it out and accept the fact they're not gonna change anytime soon.

Upon reaching my locker I opened it and put my bag in. From personal experience, you learn on the last day the teacher just sits down reading a book, while they either let the kids roam the halls or fool around in the room.

I was closing my locker when I realized there was a note on the door. It was folded up and stuck there with a magnet. It read:

_Kay,_

_How about we go on a walk tonight? Celebrate the end of school. Tell me what ya think._

_Oh, and by the way happy birthday. I love you. _

_ Jake_

There was a small, black box sitting inside my locker. I grabbed it and opened it up. Inside was a blue, half a heart necklace. 'Aww, that's so sweet', I thought. I took it out and put it on.

Jake's been my boyfriend for almost a year now, and as I may say for myself; he's hot. Most of the guys I know are obnoxious and arrogant 7th graders, but not Jake. He's sweet and really funny. All the girls want him, which come to think of it, isn't to hard to guess why. Between his silvery-blue eyes and silky, dark brown hair. Also the fact that he's the head of the hockey team, but unlike most guys, he wasn't full of himself. Man was I lucky to have him.

I was on the same boat though. Everywhere I went guys kept trying to flirt with me. I usually tried to ignore it, but sometimes the come-backs were too hard to resist.

There were a lot, but here's some of the really good ones. One time when I was sitting in English class and this kid, Cody, comes up to me and says. "Hey is this seat empty?" My answer, "Yeah and this one will be to if you sit down." Oh and there was that guy from the basketball team. "I looked up beautiful in the thesaurus today and your name was included." "Thanks! Hey, I saw your name next to jerk".

But this one's my all time favorite. I went to our school's last JV football game for the season with Paige, and we were standing right in front behind the benches. That was when Logan, our school's JV quarterback, came up to me after he scored the touchdown that won the final game in the season and said, "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" (Haha) "Yeah, but this time don't stop", I said as I shot him a look and walked away. I could hear Paige slap him in the face. Yep, he defiantly deserved that. Ah, Good times.

I smiled and shut my locker, upon finding the most obnoxious jerk I know.

"Hi Kayla. You know I was thinking, and I can tell by the way you ignore me that you totally want me.", said Bryan. He's just some random popular guy, but still he's an extremely conceited jerk. "Yep, cuz' that's why I ignore you…". "Was that sarcasm I heard?" "No, not at all". Please. I mean come on, really? "So is that a yes?" "Yes, you're right… I want you to walk away. Bye." I said as I turned on my heels and headed in the opposite direction.

Morning classes went by fast along with the award ceremony. Pretty soon it was time to go home. Since I didn't have a chance to clean out my locker this morning, I was going to have to do it now.

I packed away my blue locker shelves, dry-erase board with markers, and mirror in my tote bag. All that was left were the pictures on my locker door, a few sticky notes, a stack of old papers, and a couple of candy wrappers here and there. I threw away the old papers and candy wrappers, then grabbed all the pictures, sat down on the floor, and started looking at them.

There was the picture of me and Paige at DarienLake and at the fair last August. One of Maxie and Missy lying down together on my bed. The picture of me and Kristy at the Onstage dance competition in May. But my favorite was the one with me and Jake standing next to each other at our school's summer carnival last year.

I sat there thinking about when the picture was taken. It was July, and Jake and I had been dating for almost a month. We headed over to the 8th grade booth and that's when my friend Kailey grabbed both of us by the shoulders and said, "Ok picture time you two". I laughed as she dragged us over to a tree and took our picture. After it was taken, Jake picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I kept telling him to put me down while I gently hit him on the back. He eventually did. After he put me down, he kept looking into my eyes, then slowly leaned in and kissed me. It was our first kiss and I was defiantly going to remember it for a long time.

Just then someone walking down the hallway came over and sat down next to me.

"Hey there".

"Hey yourself", I said back.

It was Jake. He looked over at the picture I was holding and smiled.

"You know, that was probably the best day of my life". He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close, whispering 'I love you' in my ear.

"I love you too Jake".

"Are we on for tonight?"

"Yeah it sounds fun".

"Ok well I gotta get to practice", he said picking up his bag. "See ya then".

"Bye", I said after kissing him on the cheek. He got up and started to walk away when I said. "Oh and Jake". "Yeah?" "Thanks for the present". He smiled and then continued on his way.

It was 2:15 when I started walking home. I didn't live that far away, maybe four blocks. There were kids everywhere outside playing sports, swimming, even getting ice cream from the Mr. Cool's ice cream truck. Wow, it didn't hit me at all until now that summer was really here.

My home was an apartment on Mason Avenue. It was a good fit for me and my mom. Mason Avenue had a lot of different places for shopping and entertainment. There was a movie theater, a Chinese restaurant, McJoe's family diner (best milkshakes ever), a bakery, Sammy's ice cream, a roller rink, also several other stores and restaurants. Anyways…my apartment was somewhere in the middle of all the buildings. I walked down the street to the main entrance of the apartment building. Leonard, the manager, was at the front desk reading a newspaper.

"Hi Leo", I said waving at him. Leo's my nickname for him.

"Hi Kayla. How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm fine".

"Well I gotta go check on Maxie. Talk to you later".

"Bye".

I walked down the hallway to our apartment and used my key to get in.

"Hey, I'm home", I called inside.

"Woof?" Maxie said as he charged at me, almost knocking me down. Maxie's my four year old golden retriever.

"Hey there Maxie. You wanna go outside?"

"Woof"

"Come on, bud"

I linked a leash to his collar then took him outside for a walk. There was a dog park nearby that I usually took him to. We walked there and I let him play with the other dogs for a while, then we went home.

As I was walking up the stairs t my room I tripped on one of Maxie's red, rubber balls. "Watch where you leave these buddy", I said to him.

"Woof".

"Yeah, I know, they're fun. Now come on".

I pushed open the door to my room, and on my bed was my gray kitten Missy, curled up in a ball, sleeping.

"Aww".

She picked her head up and looked at me. "Mrow?"

"Sorry, I didn't' want to wake you. Go back to sleep".

She put her head back down and went to sleep.

I relaxed around the house for a couple of hours, painting pictures with my art set. I drew a picture of Missy curled up on my bed, and then painted it. This was one of those ones that I _had_ to hang up in my room. After, I downloaded some new songs onto my iPod. I can honestly say my iPod must have at least 600 songs on it, or more.

It was now 5:30 and my mom would be home in twenty minutes, so I started to get dinner ready. I cooked our favorite meal, which consisted of home-made lemonade, curly fries, and my famous burgers. I like to call them BMBB's, which stands for Barbecue Munster Bacon Burgers. They are quite delicious. I set up the meal on the picnic table in the back of the apartment. There were about eight apartments in the building and there was an outdoor patio with several picnic tables and a grill. It was nice living here because not only was there a perfect amount of room for me and mom, but there was lawn space for animals in the back to run around, you just needed to clean up after them. After that, I went back into the kitchen to check on the rest of the meal.

My mom came in the door and asked, "Kayla? Are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen" I called back.

"Hey. How'd your last day go?" she said.

"Fine, I guess".

"So what's for dinner?"

"You'll just have to wait and see".

"Mike's coming over tonight".

"Don't worry, I made enough".

Mike's my mom's boyfriend. I personally think he's an okay guy. I mean, sure, he's not my real dad, but he's a nice guy, and if my mom likes him, then so do I. He's a police officer around the city, which I actually think is both good and bad. Good because he can protect us and all, but that also means no shenanigans from me.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, he's here" my mom said running to the door.

"Hi honey" he said giving my mom a bouquet of flowers.

"Aww. Thanks dear".

"You're welcome".

They both came back to the kitchen and Mike asked, "So what's for dinner?"

"I don't know. Kayla made it, but I'm sure it's good".

"Hmm…I'll be the judge of that". We all laughed and then went to the picnic table.

"Bon appetite" I said as I removed the cover from over the plates.

"Oh, this looks good" Mike said.

"Of course it's good. I made it didn't I?" I said winking back at him.

After we were done eating I cleared the dishes away and told my mom that I was going to the park a bit later.

"Ok, but don't stay out too late".

"I won't" I said as I went upstairs.

First step to getting ready; turn on the radio. They were playing the top five songs and the number one song was 'Summer Paradise' by Simple Plan, which I started to sing along to as I got ready.

I kept on the jean shorts and white tank, but instead I put on a different shirt and shoes. I found a really cute mustard colored shirt that really brought out the athletic tan in my skin. It seemed like forever, but I finally found my pair of black flip flops from the back of my closet. I was still wearing the necklace Jake gave me, which looked surprisingly good with my outfit.

It was seven when Jake and I decided to meet at the park. There was a stone arch at the entrance, which Jake was leaning up against. I smiled at the sight of seeing him, but when he noticed me, he looked up for a moment, and then looked back down at the ground.

"Hey" I said smiling at him.

"Hi" he said back.

"Let's go for a walk".

"Uh…sure".

"You alright?" I asked him.

He shook his head for a moment, as if shaking away a thought, and then answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I still kept wondering why he was acting so strangely around me, but I let the ides pass. That was not going to ruin my night, so I grabbed his hand and started walking down the paved path. The park was quite romantic at night. The grass was green, and there were several park benches and lampposts that decorated the pathway.

We came up to a little creek with a few ducks swimming in it. I picked up a small, round rock and handed it to him. He rolled it around his palm with his fingers for a moment and then let it skip across the water.

"You're still pretty good at that" I said

He just shrugged his shoulders and went over to sit down on the bench. His arms were on his knees with his face in his hands, looking down at the ground. I went over and joined him. Obviously something was bothering him.

"It's beautiful" I said looking at the water. The sun was glistening off it, making it shine more than ever.

Jake just looked up and stared at the water saying nothing.

I put my head down on his shoulder and we sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Thoughts ran all throughout my head. I closed my eyes and started thinking about the rest of the summer and how I wish I could just freeze this moment forever and be here with Jake.

"Kayla?" Jake asked. I opened my eyes and saw him looking over at me. "Can we talk?"

After how he was acting since we met up, I knew this was not going to be good.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it", he started, "I think we should break up".

I felt as if my heart had been thrown out the window, run over by a truck, and danced on by my evil math teacher (*cough cough Mr. K*). All I could think of was 'Why, what did I do?'

He looked at me and said "I-I just need to. Please don't make me explain. It hurts too much". He looked away.

"I thought you were different" I said as I stood up. I started to take off the necklace Jake gave me and threw it on a shallow pool of water.

"Listen Kay-"

"No! Just-just no! Leave me alone!" I said as I ran away crying.

I ran home fast and opened the front door. All I heard was my mom ask "Back so soon?"

"Yeah", I managed to choke out as I ran upstairs to my room.

I plopped down on my bed listening to songs on my iPod, which usually seems to cheer me up. 'Somebody that I Used to Know" by Gotye came on. Just perfect I thought. Missy climbed on the bed with me and I pet her head softly.

i got up and threw on some pajama pants and an old T-shirt. After about ten minutes of Jake calling my cell phone, I put it on silent, and turned on the TV. I decided to watch The Fairly Odd Parents. Hey you're never too old for this stuff.

I fell asleep sometime between Timmy's lemonade stand and me crying. But the worst was still yet to come.

**So, that's it for the first chapter. Tell me what ya think and please comment...Thanks! I will try to post every Wednesday.**


	2. A Very Interesting 13th Birthday

**Author's Note: New** **chapter is up. Not sure how I feel about this one. Let me know what ya think! Thanks everyone for being so awesome.**

As soon as I fell asleep, I knew my life was about to change, and most likely for the worst.

I dreamt of my dad, my real dad who left when I was a baby, so I never met him. He had sandy blonde hair and outdoorsy good looks. His smile could blind you just by looking at him. He drove a red Maserati, which I personally thought was so cool. I mean come on, whose dad drives a car this cool.

He smiled at me and said "Hi Kayla. How much you've grown since you were a baby".

"Dad?" I asked

"Well who did you think I was?"

"But how-" I asked. "I mean I haven't seen you at all, and now you just show up. Wait I get it, I'm dreaming."

"No, you're not dreaming dear. Well I guess you are, but I'm really here. Did you understand any of that?"

"Not really".

"Good".

"How is that good?"

"Just listen. I'm sorry it seems like I abandoned you-".

"You got that right." I muttered.

"-But there's something I need to tell you. You're probably gonna think I'm some crazy psycho, but you know all those myths about the Greek gods and goddesses, well they're not myths. I'm a god."

"You, you're a god?" I tried to contain a laugh.

"Yes. Let me introduce myself. Apollo the glorious, majestic, hot, incredible, awesome god of the Sun".

"Wow, umm…ok? So if you're a god, then that makes me a…uh…umm. Help me out here."

"Demigod".

"Wow, umm this isn't normal."

"Anyways, tomorrow morning I'll be coming tomorrow to pick you up and take you to CampHalf-Blood, a camp for demigods like you".

"What time in the morning?"

"Sunrise".

"What time is that?"

"6:03".

"Very precise".

"Ok, well I'll see you then".

"Bye".

"Well, that was weird" I thought.

I woke up and stared at my alarm clock. 2:38 it read. I sat there for a while trying to register what happened. So basically I just found out I'm not normal. I'm half god and apparently there's some camp I'm being taken to where I can train to fight monsters. Wow, my life is jacked up.

I got out of bed and went downstairs to get some air. Unlocking the back door, I went outside and sat down on one of the deck chairs. I curled up with one of the blankets and looked up at the stars. They were quite beautiful despite what happened today. I searched for constellations. There was the Big Dipper, The Archer, Capricorn, Hercules. It was all such a perfect moment. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shooting star fly by. "Make a wish", I thought. I closed my eyes and made a wish. When I opened them, the star was gone.

One does not reveal their wishes, so I will not speak of mine to you. I closed my eyes and lay my head back down on the chair. Soon after, I was sleep.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. They fluttered open and stared up at the sky. Morning. I took the blanket, wrapped it around me, and went inside.

My mom was in the kitchen with Mike and some… guy? They were all talking and laughing with each other. When I walked in, my mom stopped and looked at me. "Uh, hi..." I said kind of nervously.

"Kayla", my mom started, "This is-"

"My dad. I know".

The guy, Apollo, turned and looked at me with his warm honey-brown eyes. His smile was dazzling, and almost quite blinding. He had sandy blonde hair which made it look as if he spent most of his time surfing. "Hey Kayla".

"So not a dream" I said shaking my head.

"I told you it wasn't a dream", Apollo said while laughing. He came over and gave me a hug.

"You should get packing, and then we'll discuss other matters".

"K".

I went upstairs and packed a bag full of my things. It was full of all of the essentials: clothes, makeup, hair straightener, and other must haves. I was about to go out the door when I realized I was still in my pajamas. I quickly threw on a pair of jean shorts, a pair of black flip flops, and a t-shirt. Then, I re-did my hair and straightened it out. I looked like I was glowing today.

After, I grabbed my bag and went back downstairs. They were all still where I left them in the kitchen. The only difference; my mom was cooking breakfast.

"I made you a special breakfast" my mom said. Oh my god, I just realized it was my birthday.

"Happy Thirteenth Birthday" Mike said.

"Thanks"

We all ate the breakfast my mom cooked. It consisted of pancakes, sausage, toast, bacon, and some pastries my mom picked up down the street. When we were done eating Apollo spoke up. "We all got you some presents".

My mom and Mike went first. It was a small box covered in blue paper with polka dots. Inside was a small, fluffy, blue pillow, a couple of gift cards, and a bunch of candy. Nerds, butterfingers, M&M's, and Junior Mints. All the good stuff. I thanked them and gave them each a hug.

"I have something for you too." Apollo said.

He handed me small, black box. I opened it and did not believe my eyes. It was a necklace with a sun charm. The charm was gold with swirly rays bursting out of it. I was too stunned to speak.

"Why don't you press the button in the middle?"

I did as he said. Almost immediately, a bow and set of arrows appeared on my back. "Whoa. That's so cool! I love it. Thank you so much".

"You're welcome" he said. "Anyways, now we have other matters to discuss. At CampHalf-Blood, you can either be a year-round camper or just stay for the summer. Did you decide yet what you wanted to do?"

"Yes, we did. She's just going to be a summer camper. That will allow her to finish school and we can still be around her" said my mom.

"Just remember, monsters are attracted to more", Apollo shifted in his seat and then continued again," powerful demigods, and always if there's a problem, she can go back to camp anytime she wants."

"That's fine with me" she said.

"Anyways, we probably should be going. Thank you" Apollo said.

I grabbed my bag, stuffed in the blue pillow and filled it with all the candy. Then said a quick goodbye to my mom and Mike, and we were off.

We headed outside the apartment, and parked right in front was a red Maserati. "Is this yours?" I asked

"Yep, all mine".

"So cool", I said while climbing into the car.

I bet you think he drove the car. Right? Wrong… When he turned the key in the ignition, the car started up and began to hover off the ground.

We were about 30 feet in the air. I looked down at the ground nervously. "Umm…is your car supposed to do this?"

My dad laughed. "Don't worry. It's completely safe. You can turn on the radio if you'd like".

I put on KISS 98.5, my favorite radio station. Also the one my mom worked at. We talked about my life as we drove to the camp, which didn't take long at all.

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I promise next chapter will be much, much longer. Please leave a review below. Check back next Wednesday for more! :D**


	3. Crashing My Birthday Party

Chapter 3: Crashing My Birthday Party

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas of Camp Half-Blood. However, I do own my characters.

Crashing was not on the 'Top Ten List of Things I Wanted to Do on My Birthday'. "Turn" I yelled as we nearly missed a pine tree.

"I'm doing my best!" my father yelled back.

"Well do something. We're gonna crash!"

"Hold on then!"

I looked around for something to grab onto. My bag? No. Car Freshener? Definitely not. Handle? Yes, but guess what? There wasn't one! I quickly grabbed the car door and held on for dear life. My dad jerked the wheel to the left, just in time, to avoid hitting a kid on a Pegasus. "Sorry!" I yelled to the kid.

After avoiding that obstacle, he managed to somewhat straighten out the wheel. The car grazed the base of a tree, and then skidded to a halt on the ground. I was literally shaking in my seat.

"Well that was fun!" my dad exclaimed.

"You call that fun! We nearly died!" I screamed while still clutching the door of the car. Surprisingly, I managed to grab my bag and get out without falling over and puking.

Looking around I saw a big, blue farmhouse about 30 feet ahead of us. It had red shutters, a wraparound porch, and was about four stories high. There were hills rolling in every direction. I could see a strawberry patch and a huge forest off to the right. At the top of the largest hill, there stood a pine tree with some weird golden coat hanging off one of its branches. "Wow", was all I could think of. The sun shone brightly without one dark cloud above and campers were scattered everywhere doing who-knows-what.

"Apollo?"

Out of the farmhouse came a man with the body of a horse. He had a scruffy beard and brown hair. One look at his dark brown eyes, and it seemed like you could see the past, thousands of years unfolding before you. On his chest he wore armor, which showed off his muscles. From the waist down, he was an all-white stallion.

The man trotted up to us. "How can I help you, Lord Apollo?"

"Well, I'm just here to drop off another camper. This is my daughter, Kayla Arrose." My dad put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello child. My name is Chiron. I am the activities director, here at Camp Half-Blood."

"Nice to meet you", I said shaking his hand.

"How about I have someone show you around while I talk to your dad?" he asked me.

"Sounds good".

Just then, a cute boy around my age landed next to us on a Pegasus. He had wind-blown blonde hair, and the most amazing icy blue eyes ever. The boy had toned biceps that fitted his orange camp T-shirt well. Along with that, he had a sword strapped to his side, and he wore some weird necklace.

"Chiron, Annabeth needs the blueprints for the new renovations to the cabins. And just so you're aware, she said immediately", he said with a nervous looking expression.

"Very well, they're in my office. You know where they are".

"Thanks Chiron".

He turned and started walking in the direction of the farmhouse, but was interrupted by Chiron. "Do you mind showing our new camper here around?"

The boy turned back around and faced me. "No, not at all", he said while flashing me a smile. I followed him into the place called the "Big House". Wow can't imagine why it's called that? He went into one of the rooms with a closed door, then began shuffling through a stack of papers on the desk.

It was a small office, but it was well organized. On one wall there was a notice board with several papers and many pictures on it. There was one that looked like a group photo, with several different people in it. I un-pinned it and stared at all of the people in the picture. Turning it over I saw all the names of the campers in the picture:

Percy Jackson Lee Fletcher Tyson  
Annabeth Chase Silena Beauregard Nico di Angelo  
Thalia Grace Charles Beckendorf Chiron  
Katie Gardner Castor Mr. D  
Clarisse La Rue Pollux Will Solace  
Grover Underwood Connor Stoll Michael Yew  
Travis Stoll Juniper Zoë Nightshade  
Malcolm Chris Rodriguez Hunters of Artemis

The boy seemed to have found the blueprints, and had noticed me looking at the picture.

"That was taken last year" he said.

"Are these all campers?" Frankly, I was astonished that there were so many demigods here at camp.

"Yeah, well some of them are, but others..." his voice trailed off as he thought back to something.

"Oh".

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dylan Greyson, son of Athena".

"Kayla Arrose, daughter of Apollo".

"I thought you looked a lot like a daughter of Apollo".

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, umm..." he blushed.

I smiled at him, "It's okay".

"Thanks" he said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on, I'll show you around".

We left the Big House and he started showing me all the different places around camp.

Dylan took me to the stables first. Basically, in long terms short, the stable was a building full of pegasi and it did not smell good. He led me over to one of the stalls. "This girl here's mine. Her name's Marble". The pegasus whinnied in recognition of her name.

I peered over the bars and looked in. Inside was a white pegasus with several black splotches on its back. There was another pegasus laying down on the hay; a baby.

"Aww, who's the little one?" I asked.

"I haven't named her yet". He paused for a moment. "Would you like to name her?"

"No, she's yours. You name her".

"Please? I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"Alright" I agreed.

Dylan opened the stall door and led us inside. The baby walked over to me and nuzzled my hand. I scratched her behind the ears. Suddenly, she let out a rather high pitched neigh.

"I think I'll call you Chimes, because of your voice" I laughed.

I turned around and saw Dylan staring at me, smiling. "Pretty name" he said.

"Thanks".

He led Marble out of the stall and outside the building, while I followed behind him.

"Ready to see how the master does it?" he asked me.

"The master?" I laughed. "Well then let's see how good this 'master' is".

In one fluid motion he grabbed some hair on the pegasus's mane and jumped up onto Marble's back.

"Impressive".

"Hey, I try my best" he winked before flying off. And I have to say I was impressed. He flew so gracefully and he literally took my breath away. Wait, are we still talking about flying? Anyways.

Dylan flew back down and Marble galloped to a gentle stop. "So, you impressed?" He raised an eyebrow at me as if he was expecting me to say he was amazing.

"I don't know. I think I might be a bit better".

"We'll just have to wait and see".He put Marble back in her stall, fed her a carrot, then closed the door.

And with that, we walked out of the stall and closed the door. As we headed out of the stables, my foot snagged on something and I tripped, taking Dylan down with me. I landed on top of him, my hands digging into his shirt and his rock-hard abs. His face was only inches away. I just looked into his eyes and he did the same. After our shock was gone, I started to get off of him, but he pulled me back. His eyes sparkled in the noonday sun. Oh gods, was he hot. He gazed up at me and then, slowly, moved his head closer and kissed me.

You may ask, what is she doing kissing a boy she just met, not even a day after her boyfriend broke up with her? I honestly have no clue, but since myself, being as spontaneous and carefree as I am, didn't care.

The feeling of his warm lips against mine sent shivers up my spine. He slowly moved his hands farther down my back and held my waist tight against him. I slowly pulled my head away from him, and saw him smiling back up at me. I smiled too.

"Sorry", he said, "It's just I-".

I silenced him with another kiss. Dylan began to talk again, but I put one of my fingers to his lips. "Shh. It's ok". Offering him my hand, I pulled him up off the ground.

I looked around to see what I tripped on. There was a clear string of fishing line tied between two crates on the outside of the building. On one end was a tag that read:

Haha...hope you enjoyed our prank.

-Love always,

Connor and Travis Stoll

Dylan clenched his fists. "Next time I see those guys I am so gonna... Never mind. Let's go see the rest of camp".

I let out a small laugh. It was so funny to see Dylan like this. He seemed so in control and chill, but who knows anymore. I certainly don't.

I followed Dylan, as he showed me the rest of camp. There was the volleyball court, archery range, armory, Canoe Lake, amphitheater, cabins. I could go on forever, but I choose not to waste your lives.

"Any questions" Dylan asked when we were done with the tour.

"Yeah, just one. When's dinner, I'm starving".

He smirked, "Six. Last stop, cabin seven".

At first glance it looked like an ordinary cabin, but when it was hit by sunlight it looked as if it was made of solid gold, and gleamed so much that it is difficult to look at.

Dylan walked up to the cabin door and knocked.

"Just a minute!", a voice called from inside.

A tall guy with blonde hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Hey Dylan! What brings you here? Need some more of my amazing guitar lessons?" he said as he looked back and forth between the both of us.

"No! Not any more of those".

"OK then".

"Anyways, this is Kayla. She's your half-sister".

"Hey there sis, come on in. Oh and by the way I'm Will Solace". He gestured us inside the cabin. "You too Dylan".

"But-" he started to protest.

"No buts, now come on".

He grumbled something about Annabeth killing him as he went inside the cabin.

I walked up the steps to the cabin after him. When I got inside, the first thing I noticed was the obnoxiously over lit room. Then I started to look closer and I made out a perfectly white marble floor that you could hear your footsteps off of when you walked. The walls were a light shade of gold with a white trim border engraved heavily with designs. The bunks were all different though. Each camper had a different style of their own. One had a black rug and comforter, with red pillows and an electric guitar. Another had just a pink quilt, but it was covered in dozens of magazines. We walked over to an empty bunk. "This is yours" Will said. "Go ahead and unpack, we'll be over here" he said pointing at a small sitting room.

On the bed was a tablet for decorating the bunk. First, I chose a neon striped quilt and a purple blanket for the bed. I took out my birthday pillow from the bag I was still carrying, and placed it on the bed along with the lime green pillows I picked out. After, I added a lemony/tropical scent to the sheets. At the end of the bunk was a small chest I put all my belongings in, which wasn't much. I lay down on the bed and kept operating on the tablet. Over my shoulder I saw Dylan cautiously looking over at me. I found a functions button on the tablet and decided to play around with it. It showed four buttons above your bunk that you could program. There were several options listed that you could choose from. I put the radio in one, snack dispenser in another, storage in the farthest one over, and I left the last one empty. The last option was for any poster or picture you wanted to hang. I scrolled for a while when I finally came to a picture that surprised me. It was the same one I had of me and Jake in my locker. Quickly, I stood up and backed away from the bunk.

"Hey Kayla, you ok?" a nervous Dylan asked me from the sitting room.

"Yeah...I'm fine".

Ok, no pictures for me.

Slowly, I made it over to where Dylan and Will were. There was a sitting room off to the corner of the cabin. I bet when you hear the term 'sitting room' you think of no electronics, a couple chairs, sunlight streaming through the windows, and a bunch of plants. Am I right? Well our sitting room was nothing like that. It was pretty much a fully decked out media room. A projector screen was set up on the wall. Black leather couches and glass tables took up most of the space. There was a mini-fridge filled with pop and even a vending machine with tons of snacks. Also, covering one wall was an assortment of speakers, amps, sound systems, cd's, and other electronics.

I noticed them glancing over at me when I was decorating and I was beginning to wonder why. Will was arguing with Dylan about something, but he seemed to have stopped as soon as he saw me come over. "Hi. You need anything just ask, ok?" Will said.

"Ok".

We sat and talked for another ten minutes. It was about six when Will said it's time for dinner. All together, we walked outside the cabin and Will said he would meet us at the pavilion. "Ok, meet you there" I said. He rushed off up the hill to join the others.

"Hey, umm Kayla?" Dylan said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you maybe like to -uh- go for a picnic -with me - tomorrow?" he asked.

I could tell he was nervous of being rejected, so I smiled back at him. "I would love to. What time?"

"Three ok?"

"Perfect".

"Cool. We should probably get to dinner". And with that we both headed off in the direction of the pavilion.

I saw Will sitting down at one of the tables and went to join him. "So..." he began, "going for that picnic tomorrow?" he said trying not to smile.

"Yeah...why?" I asked.

"No reason."

"Oook?"

I met some of my half brothers and sisters. There was Louie, Matt, Austin, Sara, Janel, and quite a few others. I also found out that the two older counselors were home right now, so Will was in charge for the time being.

After dinner we all went to the campfire, and our cabin led the sing-along. I grabbed a seat next to Dylan and joined into the singing. As we were sitting, Dylan grabbed my hand and started to hold it, which I was completely fine with. As the campers all sang, the fire grew larger and changed color depending on the mood everyone was in. Today, it was a bright shade of green and rose nearly ten feet.

After the sing-along was over, Dylan walked me back to my cabin, while still holding my hand. I was still feeling conflicted about Jake and now Dylan. I liked him too, but I didn't know if I was ready for another relationship yet. "Good Night" he said smiling.

"Night" I said. Then I gave him a kiss on the cheek, walked up the steps, crawled into bed, and fell right asleep.

You bet I dreamt of something relaxing and nice, right? Wrong again. I was standing in a cold empty room with my dad. "Hi Kayla. How was your first day at camp?" he asked me.

"Cool, I guess".

"That's good".

"Yeah".

"So, anything you wanted to uh, tell me here?"

"No".

"Ok?"

"Well good luck! Talk to you later".

"What do you mean good luck?"

His image started to fade, and soon altogether vanished. I was left staring up at the top bunk wondering what just happened. And I swore I heard him say 'hopefully' after he said 'see you later'.


End file.
